


Heavenly You Move

by bold_seer



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Ficlet, Friendship, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surma is not nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly You Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



Surma is not nice. She takes offence and offends, starting fights or fighting back – mostly with words, but really, with whatever the situation requires. Ends and means and all that, and how _mean_ she feels like being. How big of a bully her opponent is. 

Even when she feels affection for other people, there’s always a strange discontent prodding behind it. That there should be something more, they should be more – She never could complete that sentence.

Yet she’s managed to acquire her share of friends at the Court. Her people, the ones she’ll stick up for no matter what. People who should damn well pick her. Always.

Anja, of course, sitting on the edge of Surma’s bed and giving Surma a look, as sweet and gentle as Surma is not. Donny - Anja and him do make the kindest couple. 

Brinnie, who still –

_Tony_ , although Surma can’t quite put her finger on him. Figure out what makes him tick. Surma’s usually very good at it, pressing people’s buttons. Having the desired effect on them.

And James.

Almost thoughtlessly, Surma picks up the little pocket mirror that's lying on her bedside table. A gift, with a swirl of silver flowers.

She almost misses something Anja says. (– _Donny and James? Jones said that_ –)

Surma doesn’t exactly mean to do it. If you ask her later, she’ll say she didn’t _not_ mean to. But before she’s given much thought to what her intentions were and, honestly, if she had any, it’s out of her hands. The mirror is.

It’s an instinct, ingrained. Else, Anja reads Surma well. Before James’ mirror, Surma's mirror smashes into the wall and shatters, a shield of light appears around it. Like an overgrown soap bubble, it floats in the air for a little while. Then the light disappears, and the mirror lands on the bed in one piece. Softly, carefully, as Anja is looking at her now.

_Oh, Anja._

She pulls her down from the bed. Anja tumbles onto the floor and into Surma’s lap, and Surma presses her lips to Anja’s.


End file.
